(1) Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to, inhibiting warmed-over flavor (WOF) in, and preserving (e.g. extending the shelf lift), uncured meat containing materials (UMCM) by combining said UMCM with additive compositions.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Precooked meat containing materials (e.g. foods) have the potential to be a multi-billion dollar industry; however, this industry is limited in its sales because of: (1) the occurrence of warmed-over flavor i.e. WOF (which is a deterioration of desirable meaty flavor characteristics when uncured meat is stored after cooking); (2) a relatively short shelf-life for uncured meat containing materials. It is known to prevent the formation of WOF by curing meat with nitrites and nitrates; however, such curing may lead to problems with potentially carcinogenic properties. It is also known to mask WOF using flavor masking materials such as heavy gravies, sauces, spices or seasonings. However, such flavor masking additives may be undesirable to the consumer and thus decrease the desirability and saleability of the meat containing material.